


Hungry Beam

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: This shit wasn't requested but on Tumblr someone mentioned spit!kink and here's what sprang to action inside my mind. Warning NSFW ForthBeam ahead. Read at your own kinky risk.





	Hungry Beam

Shyness can be difficult to explain to someone. Forth learned that perhaps Beam had situational shyness because tonight that man wasn’t being shy. They had gone out to dinner. A double date with Ming and Kit. Beam’s hand played with a thigh first, rubbing up and down. Then Beam visibly played with Forth’s hands. Beam even kissed him on the shoulder. Ming and Kit were being oblivious to any of it. Those two got lost in each other the second the four of them sat to eat. The four of them weren’t really even talking to each other either. When Beam’s hand started getting higher and higher on his thigh Forth knew it was time to go. 

“You two have fun,” Forth laid some money on the table for his and Beam’s portion then left Ming and Kit. Beam didn’t object to being dragged out of there. 

__

Inside the room, it didn’t take them too long to get underneath the sheets. Forth was lightning fast when it came to stripping clothes off. _His own and his boyfriend’s. _Beam grabbed Forth by the face and kissed him. As suddenly as he grabbed him, Beam let go. 

“F-forth,” he said breathlessly. Forth waited. “Kiss me again.” Forth placed hands to his neck and cheeks to lean their foreheads together. He let the tension between them linger._ If he did that Beam would certainly cave first. _Forth raised an eyebrow when several minutes passed. Beam never caved. An unaware Forth now realized he was being held captive there as they swayed _naked _in the middle of the room. 

“F-Forth, ki-” Forth kissed him. Beam immediately tangled their tongues. He was adamant about making every kiss a wet one tonight. Forth didn’t object as he felt the push back towards the bed. He moved for Beam and he laid down onto the bed. Their lips disconnected a moment, but once in a comfortable position, Beam licked Forth’s lips into a kiss. _Fuck._ Forth knew that Beam was versatile, but damn, he was really putting that tongue to use tonight. Once again, Beam left Forth hanging in the air, dazed and _gulping_. Then Beam pinned him to the bed. He half-smirked. 

“I know you can do bet-” Forth was interrupted by a tongue in his mouth. Okay, he took a page from my playbook. Beam kissed Forth’s chin, then his neck. Forth tangled fingers into Beam’s hair when his tongue flickered over a nipple. He gripped him tightly and hungrily brought Beam back to his mouth. They both smiled into this kiss, tongues wrapped together. This time they both did it to each other. They pulled away, gulping and breathing a little heavy. Forth loved this dazed feeling. _It made him feel slightly drunk, you know the beautiful happy feeling? _He also felt slightly invincible. If he had Beam with him forever then he could face anything. 

“Ouch!” Forth exclaimed as Beam bit into his shoulder. Forth hadn’t noticed, but Beam climbed behind him. He draped arms around Forth and bit into his shoulder again. Forth closed his eyes when it happened once more. _Beam wasn’t biting that hard. _Though, he had this uncanny ability to just slightly pinch the skin with his teeth. Forth gripped his hair again to re-connect their lips. Beam kept pulling back, not letting Forth kiss him. He could see Forth getting frustrated so he placed an apologetic kiss to his nose. Forth rolled his eyes and then Beam locked their tongues together. Forth raked a finger across his lips. He noted that with each kiss his lips were coming away dripping. _Shit_ was the only word that popped into his head when Beam decided to go under the sheet. 

__

_The first time they tried many drunken positions, but all of this teasing? All of this unexpected initiation by Beam. It was something new between the two of them. _Forth clenched his fists when Beam’s tongue slid up and down his cock. As suddenly as it happened, it stopped so Forth lifted the sheet to look. Beam smiled at him. Forth gave him the come here with his finger so Beam obliged but he licked his way to the top. _Damn._ Their tongues feverishly collided once more. When they ended this kiss, Forth urged Beam back down under the sheet. He didn’t resist and went back to what he started. This time he took all of Forth in his mouth. After a few minutes, Beam stopped again. Forth huffed. Beam threw the sheet off them and straddled his lap. _That slightly made up for stopping._ As it had been the whole night, without warning, Beam shoved his tongue back into Forth’s mouth. Mid-kiss Beam’s hand stroked both their cocks together. To Forth’s dismay, and for what felt like the hundredth time the action was done as quickly as it started. _Or so he thought._ Instead of gulping, Beam spits into his hand. As Forth watches with drunk fascination, that same hand resumes stroking their cocks together. In another second Forth had a tongue in his mouth as Beam’s hand continued his work. Forth wanted to flip Beam onto the bed, but he couldn’t. Suddenly, with one hand the man firmly pinned him down again. One more sloppy kiss to the mouth and he worked his way back down. With his free hand Beam caressed up Forth’s chest and to his chin. Fingers inched their way into Forth’s mouth as Beam teased him with more wet kisses to his inner thigh. Wet fingers traced over his tip and it made Forth buck up into Beam’s hand. When Beam’s tongue flickered over his head, Forth gripped his hair. Beam gave him a mischievous look as if to say do it. _Push my head down. _So Forth did it. Beam followed his motion and Forth was in his mouth again._ A mouth so wet, as if it were watering because he desperately wanted to taste something. _

__

Beam had his boyfriend coming in the next ten minutes. He wasn’t trying to place a record, but if this night made it into Forth’s top five, Beam would be proud of himself. He kissed a hip, then his stomach, but Forth took his face in his hands (for the hundredth time that night), to bring their lips together. Beam could very much tell that this was thank you kiss. He sank onto Forth’s chest feeling just as content as him. Arms tightened around him. Beam traced his fingers up and down Forth’s arm. No matter what happened, Beam always had trouble falling asleep. Forth gave his forehead a quick kiss. Beam responded by bringing a hand to his lips. They both turned on their sides to face each other. _One more kiss_, Beam unable to resist just a little bit of tongue. Forth turned over onto his back. Beam did the same. With no hesitation, Beam interlocked their fingers, pulling Forth’s hand to rest on his stomach. Forth squeezed it a few times and soon enough they were asleep.


End file.
